


Cannon Fodder

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey gets hurt during a mission.  Dan proves that being-in-control is sexy, even if you don't know how to memorise a map.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannon Fodder

**Author's Note:**

> Consider it an action-AU (or how watching three DVDs of X-Men Evolution can affect my writing). I blame [](http://celli.livejournal.com/profile)[**celli**](http://celli.livejournal.com/) for encouraging it. Thanks to [](http://veronamay.livejournal.com/profile)[**veronamay**](http://veronamay.livejournal.com/) for betaing. Title stolen from Rilo Kiley's "Love and War."

Dan heaved Casey's arm over his shoulder and half-dragged Casey out of the alley. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of Dana restraining the bad guys and clearing away the more dangerous rubble. She'd be out of there before the cops arrived.

They'd meet up at the station, Dan knew that. He also knew it was safer for them to split up. They'd be less conspicuous, less noticeable, but there was no way he was leaving Casey here. No matter what Casey said.

He ignored Casey's mostly-unintelligible groan and kicked in the nearest doorway. The wood splintered with a loud crack, and he winced.

Then he kicked it again.

"Danny," Casey muttered quietly, stumbling over the broken door as Dan dragged them inside.

"Be quiet." Dan huffed and then pushed Casey against the nearest wall. "Just stand there, and be quiet."

Dan pulled his hands back. Casey slid sideways a little, but he stayed mainly upright. It would have to do.

He pushed the door closed behind them, cutting off the stark rectangle of streetlight that splayed across the concrete floor. He pressed his palms flat against it and hoped it wouldn't look too obviously broken.

"Danny. Get out of here." Casey was almost standing straight, but he still looked woozy, unfocused.

"Be quiet."

"Danny--"

"Be," Dan repeated, walking back over to Casey. "Quiet."

He pulled Casey's arm over his shoulders again, and led Casey further in the darkness. Casey grunted with the first step, but after that he was silent.

"See? Not so hard," Dan whispered, taking them around the corner and into another room. "Huh."

Casey winced at the sudden stop. "What?"

"You know," Dan said softly, "I thought there was a tunnel entrance here."

Casey sighed and dropped his head. "Will you ever learn how to read a map?"

"Hey, this isn't my fault. I wasn't the one pulling the heroics and the 'here, fire at me' crap."

Casey pulled his arm back, trying to stand up by himself. It worked for all of fifteen seconds and then he sat down heavily on the concrete floor. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"And in hindsight?"

"The plan could do with a bit of tweaking," Casey said. Then he looked up, and grinned. "But it still worked."

"If by worked," Dan said, squatting down and pulling his leather coat off, "you mean, left you unable to walk, then yes, it did."

He smoothed the leather over the concrete and sat on it. When Casey didn't move onto it, he realised Casey must be more hurt than he was letting on. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Casey?"

"I'm fine," Casey growled out and Dan noticed the way he was cradling his right wrist. "You, however, should not be here. It's safer if you go."

Dan snorted, and stretched his legs out in front of him. "I'm not going. You're going to be stuck here until daylight. I'm staying."

"Go, Danny. That's an order."

Dan shook his head. As if he needed to be reminded that Casey was the most stubborn guy on the planet. "I don't take orders from you. I take orders from Dana. I'm staying."

"I'm senior."

"I don't care," Dan spat back. He turned around and grabbed Casey's arms. "I am staying and you can't make me leave."

Casey pulled back quickly -- old habits, especially those from fight training, died hard -- and jarred his right elbow against his chest. He let out a surprised yelp.

"Okay, that's it," Dan said, crawling over to kneel in front of Casey. "The gloves are coming off."

Casey glared at him. "You're going to start fighting seriously, now?"

"No." Dan pointed at Casey's gloves. "Those gloves are literally coming off."

"Oh." Casey held out his left hand. The black glove reached up to his inner elbow and Dan pulled the zipper down easily. The soft leather peeled off Casey's skin, showing dark patches that would be bruises by tomorrow, but other than that, his hand seemed fine.

Dan dropped the glove beside him. "Now the other one."

Casey winced, and tried to turn it into a hopeful smile. "How about we leave the other one on?"

Dan raised his eyebrows and stared until Casey dropped his head and said, "Okay, fine. Take it off."

"You know, normally when people say that to me, it's said with a little more enthusiasm."

Casey rolled his eyes and held out his right hand. He crossed his left arm across his chest and braced his right elbow.

Dan ran his fingers lightly over the leather. He couldn't feel any tears or cuts in the material. He was more reassured to note that he couldn't feel any obvious broken bones. "What happened?"

"I ducked sideways to avoid the blasts--"

"You leaped sideways," Dan corrected. "I saw it."

Casey shrugged. "I possibly rolled sideways to avoid it. I came down hard on that arm."

"Rolls don't have that much height to them," Dan muttered, slowly pulling the zipper apart. "With a roll, you would have felt the impact in your shoulder. Which is a much stronger bone than the ones in your wrist."

"It's not broken," Casey replied peevishly. He gasped, and Dan stopped pulling at the zipper. It was halfway down Casey's forearm and the soft skin was already dark purple. Casey's wrist almost matched the colour of his gloves. "It's just strained. Probably."

"This is going to hurt," Dan warned as he supported Casey's wrist with one hand, and used the other to grab hold of the zipper.

"Then maybe you shouldn't do--" Casey started to say as Dan pulled the zipper down. "Ow! Fuck, Danny! That hurt!"

Casey was glaring at him, panting like the Labrador Dan had as a kid.

Dan didn't apologise. He still had to get the glove off Casey's hand, preferably without pulling at his wrist. "There's a chance the next bit will hurt more. Ready?"

Casey nodded and clenched his teeth together. Dan peeled the leather away from Casey's arm, then away from his wrist and ignored the quiet litany of curses coming from Casey. He slid it off Casey's hand, over his long fingers, and finally it was off.

Casey gasped for breath and cradled his wrist against his chest. "I hate you. You know that?"

"You just hate me being right," Dan replied. He gently took Casey's hand and felt along the wrist. It was puffy and swollen, and there could possibly be a hairline fracture, but it wasn't outright broken. There were times when Casey was very lucky.

"No. I'm pretty sure I hate you."

"Well, it's not broken and in a couple of hours, we'll take you to the doc and get it seen to."

Casey pulled his legs towards his chest and folded his arms across his knees. "Just a couple of hours?"

"Yeah." Dan rifled through the pockets of his coat and found the bandage he was looking for. Casey held out his wrist and Dan wrapped it up quickly.

"You don't have painkillers in there, do you?"

Dan shook his head. "No."

Casey sighed, resting his chin against his chest. The post-fight adrenaline was wearing off. They'd probably spend the next few hours asleep. "I still hate you, you know."

"No, you don't," Dan said, helping Casey to move onto his coat. They ended up lying down, their heads on the smooth leather, their legs on the hard concrete.

Once Casey was lying down, he instantly sounded more mellow. "How can you be sure?"

Turning his head to Casey, Dan grinned. "How can I be sure?"

Casey grinned back. "Yeah."

Dan leaned over, covering the last few inches between Casey's mouth and his, and kissed Casey. Soft and warm, and definitely not the type of thing they were supposed to do during a mission, but these were special circumstances. He indulged in the sweetness of Casey's lips opening under his and after a few long moments, pulled back. "That's how I can be sure."

Casey chuckled and settled on his back, staring up at the ceiling again. "Just checking."


End file.
